Harry Potter et la tapisserie de Fionavar
by Artemis-Little
Summary: Fionavar , le premier de tout les univers est occupé par un nouvel ennemi. Voldemort a décidé de réduire a néant le monde de Harry ,mais celui-ci est averti juste a temps et c’est avec ses amis qu’il sauvera plus d’un univers.
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter et la tapisserie de Fionavar**

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages de HP sont à JKRowlling et les autres sont à Guy Gavriel Kay sauf Camel et Andile qui sont à moi.

**Résumé :** Fionavar , le premier de tout les univers est occupé par un nouvel ennemi. Voldemort a décidé de réduire a néant le monde de Harry ,mais celui-ci est averti juste a temps et c'est avec ses amis qu'il sauvera plus d'un univers.

Bon pour l'instant je fais juste vous donnez les noms des personnages , car y'en a un peu beaucoup.

**Personnages HP :**

-Harry Potter

-Ron Weasley

-Hermione Granger

-Remus Lupin

-Sirius Black

-Severus Rogue

-Nymphadora Tonks

-Albus Dumbledore

**Personnages de Fionavar:**

-Kimberly Ford (la prophétesse)

-Dave Martyniuk (Davor à la hache)

-Galadan (le seigneur des loups et des andains)

**En Éridu**

-Lorèn Mantel d'Argent

-Matt Sören

-Brock

-Andile

-Faëbur

-Miach

**Dans la Plaine**

-Ivor

-Leith

-Torc

-Cordéliane (Liane)

-Sorcha

**Au Brennin**

-Ailéron (le très haut roi)

-Gorlaës

-Tabor

-Lévon

-Jaëlle

-Paul Schafer (Pwyll, le deux fois né, seigneur de l'arbre de l'été)

-Camel

-Leïla (la grande prêtresse de Dana)

-Teyrnon

-Barak

**Au Cathal**

-Sarah (la rose noire)

-Salhassan

**Au Daniloth**

-Na-Brendel

-Ra-Tenniel (seigneur des lios alfar)

**Les ténèbres**

-Voldemort

-Wortmail

-Les Mangemorts

-Les svarts alfar

-Les urgachs

Bon je sais ça en fait beaucoup des personnages , mais c'est pas grave fait juste en prendre connaissance et au fil de l'histoire vous vous démêlerez.

Prochain chapitre ce sera le prologue

Artémis -Little


	2. Prologue

**Harry Potter et la tapisserie de Fionavar**

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages de HP sont à JKRowlling et les autres sont à Guy Gavriel Kay sauf Camel et Andile qui sont à moi.

**Résumé :** Fionavar , le premier de tout les univers est occupé par un nouvel ennemi. Voldemort a décidé de réduire a néant le monde de Harry ,mais celui-ci est averti juste a temps et c'est avec ses amis qu'il sauvera plus d'un univers.

**Réponses aux review :**

**Juliepotter :** Et moi je suis surprise que quelqu'un connaisse la

tapisserie de Fionavar. J'en parle a plein monde et personne ne sais c'est quoi. Je me suis déjà fait demander ce que ça mangait en hiver lol

**Note de l'auteur :** Il faut comprendre que l'histoire se passe après la mort du méchant de Fionavar.

**Prologue**

La guerre était finie depuis cinq ans. En Fionavar tout respirait la joie de vivre. Paul Schafer habitait l'ancienne chaumière d'Yssane, malheuresement la prophétesse n'était plus depuis qu'elle s'était suicidée avec Lökdal, le poignard offert au prince Colan par les nains, et avoir fait dont de son esprit a Kimberly. La vieille femme avait disparue a jamais de la tapisserie. Paul autrefois appelé le seigneur de l'arbre de l'été ou le deux fois né, regardait sa femme Jaëlle jouer avec leur fils Camel. La femme était l'ancienne prêtresse de la déesse Dana la mère, car après le départ de Kim et Dave, elle avait cédée son poste a Lëla. Jaëlle n'était plus la femme froide et dépourvue de sentiments comme il l'avait connue au début. Maintenant, elle était douce et aimante. Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre et s'assit a la table.

○ ○

○

Par delà les frontières dans un autre univers, Kimberly Ford s'agitait dans son sommeil, aux cotés de son mari Dave Martyniuk. Devenue la nouvelle prophétesse , elle avait le don du rêve et elle rêva loin du monde où cette prémonition ce passait. En Fionavar, l'univers qu'elle et Dave avait quittés cinq ans au paravant. Elle revit la mort de Kévin Laine, le voyage entreprit par Jennifer ,la réincarnation de Genieve, avec Arthur Pendragon et Lancelot du Lac. Elle revit Darien mourir entraînant Rakoth Maugrim le Dévastateur avec lui. Elle revit la pierre de guerre s'embraser à son doigt, le Baëlrath indiquait quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Elle vit Tabor, maintenant mage, entreprendre la traversée avec Lévon et elle le vit lui, un nouvel ennemi, aussi maléfique que Maugrim arrivait en Fionavar. Le nom qu'indiquait le Baëlrath était encore illisible, mais elle le connaissait déjà. La partie qui était Yssane en elle l'avait déjà rêver. Oh Matt…Lorèn. PAUL NON !!!

○ ○

○

Pendant ce temps à des univers de cela, un jeune homme rêvait lui aussi. Il rêvait d'une femme aux cheveux blanc, elle avait pourtant l'air jeune. Un bracelet d'argent sertie d'une pierre verte, à son poignet et une bague dont la pierre rouge brillait de milles feux à son doigt. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais il savait qu'elle était une amie.

-Harry, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, nous avons besoin de toi. Fionavar est en danger.

Il ne savait pas comment elle avait apprit son nom. Derrière elle se tenait d'autres personnages. Un homme à la grande carrure qui brandissait une hache, un autre plus vieux avec une barbe et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier argenté et un dernier plus petit, beaucoup plus petit, un nain, il était coiffé d'une couronne de diamant et un bandeau noir sur l'œil.

-Harry Potter, reprit la femme, il est en Fionavar. Le premier de tout les univers, il veut détruire la tapisserie et le métier pour réduire a néant tout les univers, le mien, le tien et plusieurs autres. Mais contrairement a Maugrim, il a déjà un fil d'introduit sur le métier. Fionavar à besoin de toi et de ton monde pour sa troisième guerre…

TBC

Et voilà le prologue. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur"La Tapisserie de Fionavar" je vous conseille de lire la trilogie. Le titre originale c'est "The Fionavar Tapestry" (ça vient du Canada anglais) et l'auteur est Guy Gavriel Kay . Si vous aimez les romans fantastique c'est pour vous!!

Bon avant que vous alliez voir ailleurs laissez une petite review ça fait toujours du bien.

Mes chapitres ne seront pas vraiment postés avec régularité, mais je vais essayer(je garantis rien)


End file.
